His Princess
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Mara goes for a walk and runs into Jerome in the woods. He shows her a secret place he likes to go to when he wants to think and this time he does a lot more than just thinking. For 'justkeeptyping' (yes, again)! Hope y'all enjoy! R&R! :D


**Who watched the first episode of the new season and absolutely LOVED the first ever dead on Jara scene? Best hug. EVER! **

**And, once again, this is dedicated to justkeeptyping, for being totally cool!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mara looked up from her laptop with a thoughtful expression, but only for a moment before going back into the world of words, typing down her latest piece for the school paper. The words just seemed to flow right out of her. She loved the feeling of accomplishing a new piece, or anything for that matter.

When she finished, she brushed a strand of her dark brown hair out of her eyes and she stood, laptop sitting on the coffee table in the Anubis House common room. She peered out the window, and after deciding that the weather was nice enough, grabbed a jacket, just in case, and headed outside. England was unusually warm that day and a cool summer breeze would carry through the trees peacefully. Mara loved days like that, clear blue skies and warm weather, no cloud or sign of rain.

She traveled to the boarder of the woods, wondering if she should explore. But something in that forest, deep into the darkness she couldn't see into from where she was, was calling out to her and she pushed her fear away, pushing through the brush. The tall trees cast shadows over her and she barely saw the blue sky past them. The temperature had dropped without the warmth from the sun and she slipped her jacket on, glad she'd thought of it. Everything was so peaceful away from the house; she didn't even know this form of silence existed.

"Hey, there, Jaffray!" someone called.

Mara jumped back and nearly fell over when Jerome's face suddenly appeared in front of hers. Looking up, she was surprised to see Jerome hanging on a thick tree branch above her.

The girl gasped. "Jerome, get down from there before you get hurt." She scolded, putting on her best stern face but Jerome only saw an upside down pout that he found adorable.

"I'm fine, I've done this before, I'm not going to fall!" his hands slipped.

Mara gasped again as his upper body fell but his long legs still clung to the branch. Jerome laughed loudly, breathing heavily. "I'm alright, Mara, don't worry."

Rolling her brown eyes, she sighed, hands planted on her hips. "Alright, Spider-Man, get down."

He groaned in disappointment and raised his arms above his head. He let he branch go and fell onto his hands and knees easily.

"You're no fun," he whined, brushing his hands and knees off. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

Mara sighed and reached up, pulling a leaf out of the blonde locks. She flicked it to the side and he smiled at her. His usually icy eyes were warm and playful. It made Mara's heart beat faster. He seemed really happy and she and Alfie were really the only ones allowed to see his childish side.

"What are you doing out here?" Mara asked.

Jerome arched a dark eyebrow at the small girl. "I could ask you the same thing?"

"I'm taking a walk." She answered with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Same," the blonde replied.

"I've never seen you act like this; it's cute." Mara giggled.

He smirked at her with a joking glint in his eyes. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" he said teasingly.

Mara looked down at the ground with a blush before looking up and standing on her toes, pecking his cheek quickly. He watched her for a second, emotions flashing across his eyes, many Mara didn't recognize, and thoughts rushed through his head.

"Come on, I wanna show you something."

He gripped her hand and entwined their fingers, tugging her through the thick trees. They trekked farther and farther and Mara could see the golden rays of the setting sun in front of her as she and Jerome slowed down. He came to a complete stop and smiled at her.

"I'm trusting you." he stated.

Without waiting for a response, he guided her past the last few trees into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a large weeping willow, the green leaves hung on the vines that held onto the branches, falling around the tree like a thick curtain. Mara's confused frown turned into a wide grin as she looked at it. Jerome stepped forward and pushed some of the vines away, wide enough for her to slip in. Beyond the veil, Mara couldn't see anything, it was pitch black; but Jerome had said he trusted her, so taking a risk, she put her trust in him and stepped past the leaves. He followed her and grinned, proud of himself, when her face lit up at the sight before her.

"It looks like something from a fairytale!" she nearly squealed.

The trunk of the tree was thick and strong, showing its age. The roots of the tree were large also and twisted through the ground, coming high above the perfect green grass like benches. There was a small path that wound from the curtain and the trunk of the tree. What surprised Mara was that there was a tiny creek that slithered under one side of the tree and disappeared under the vines across from it.

"Yeah, I found it awhile ago. I don't know who takes care of it but I don't want to know." Jerome sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Why not?" she asked without tearing her eyes away from the dream-like scene.

"It's like magic." He shrugged. "Come on, check it out."

Mara bit her lip and followed the path to a small bridge that led over the creek and to the tree trunk. She touched the rough bark with her fingertips and walked around the tree. Jerome waited for her to come around the other side and nearly grinned like a fool when he saw her step over a small root daintily.

"You know, we could find a costume shop somewhere, you'd look like a princess walking around here."

"No, I wouldn't." she shook her head, soft, dark hair swooshing into her tanned face. "Princesses are absolutely gorgeous and they have beautiful dresses and have crowns and perfect castles—" she spun around and froze when she came less than a few inches away from the tall blonde.

"That's not what a real princess is though." he whispered. "But, hey, you want that? You _are _absolutely gorgeous; I think that dress works just fine; this can be your castle; and then, for a crown? I'll get right on that." he smirked when he saw a deep crimson shade her cheeks. He loved it when she blushed, especially when he was the cause of it.

She bit her lip.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" she asked, seriousness clouding her features.

Jerome gazed down at her and without a second thought, leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Hers were soft, just like he had expected them to be, and she tasted like strawberries. Jerome's were slightly chapped but soft nonetheless; he tasted like chocolate, a taste Mara didn't expect him to have. Her fingers wound into his soft hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her into his chest, in desperate need to have her as close as possible.

"As cheesy as it is, you were always my princess." Jerome whispered, face buried in the crook of her neck.

"And you're my prince." She giggled, hugging him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

_**Whoever trusts in his riches will fall, but the righteous will flourish like a green leaf. -Proverbs 11:28**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
